Lessons aren't everything
by PrincessMarySea
Summary: During an argument with Kvothe, Bast says something that he didn't want to say... Yaoi. KvothexBast.
**Self translaton from spanish because we need a stronger army of Kvast shippers. Don't tell me it isn't the cutest couple ever.**

 **If you see any mistakes please let me know.**

 **Pat, if you read this I love the books so much! I hope you like the story. *Notice me senpai***

 **Characters and all belong to Patrick Rothfuss, not me. :D**

Bast entered quietly trough a window.

He went downstairs carefully and put the sword's edge under the sink's rushing water. Blood drops were slowly sliding down the metal.

'Isn't it a little late to go helping with the slaughter?'

Bast jumped when he heard his voice.

'R-Reshi'

Kvothe looked at him with his wide eyes. Even in the dark you could see the light green that filled them. Bast shivered when he looked at him. He always felt like that, especially when he was that close.

No, it wasn't fear what made him shiver like that.

'You don't have to make up any excuse. I know where you were.'

'You do?'

Now it was definetely fear what made him shiver.

Kvothe looked at him severely.

'I don't think they'll notice the absence of only two soldiers, but I don't want you to kill for me ever again.'

Bast internally sighed with relief when he realized that his master didn't know all of the story, and he couldn't help smiling.

'Bast! What they did _isn't_ a reason for killing them. Do you understand?'

'Yes Reshi.'

'Did you bury them properly?'

'Yes Reshi. Can I go sleeping now?'

Kvothe looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. Bast runned back up the stairs as fast as he could. He was halfway trough it when he heard:

'Wait!'

The young Fae turned around, hoping it wasn't anything.

'It's not necessary for you to visit our host every single night, ok? He needs some rest.'

'No...I was just asking him something' said Bast blushing 'I don't...'

Kvothe laughed.

'I wasn't implying anything.'

That only caused Bast to blush even more. His master's wonderful smile, the nervousness... it was too much to handle in one night. He couldn't control his words properly.

'Well, I thought you were jealous.'

Kvothe laughed harder.

'Bast, I know you're not going to leave me for another master.'

'Master? You don't understand anything, do you?' He whispered to himself.

But the ginger was very close to him, enough for hearing what he said. Bast tried to act as he hadn't said anything, but you can't play cheap tricks on an Edena Ruh.

Kvothe stopped laughing. He looked surprised.

'I didn't know you felt like that.'

Bast looked at the floor, wishing all that to be just a nightmare.

'It doesn't matter, Reshi. I know you don't feel the same. But look at yourself, who wouldn't fall for you?'

'You're wrong at something.'

'Oh, come on, stop with that false modesty, you know I'm right. Some of the village's girls have only seen you a couple of times and yet they...'

'No. I wasn't refering to that. I'm aware of how irresistible I am.'

In spite of the situation, Bast laughed at that comment.

'I don't understand you then.'

'I said you were wrong at something but I wasn't refering to that. In fact, yours is a very common mistake.'

Bast suddently got angry. How could he be lessoning him now? He just told him about hs feelings. Was he heartless?

'It's not the moment for lessons. Maybe all of this is very funny for you, but I'm suffering. It's my feelings what we're talking about. I don't want a lesson about that. This might surprise you, but I know how to tell the difference between a momentary pleasure like the farmers' daughters and..' Bast hesitated.

'And?'

'And love' he sighed finally. There was sadness in it, like the last sigh of a already-lost cause.

Bast wouldn't have lasted one more second there. His mind was now far away from that disaster. He would have been in his room a few instants later if it hadn't happened.

He barely noticed Kvothe's hand on the back of his neck. His heart stopped when he felt the redhead's warm lips against his. He let himself go and he didn't got back his senses until set apart.

'Reshi.' he whispered on his master's neck.

'I'm sorry, you were right. Lessons aren't everything.

'It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you.' Added Bast without moving an inch away from him.

'Don't worry. Let's just go sleep. It's late.'

'I don't want to sleep! Not anymore! I want to be with you, and I'm never going to sleep again. Ever!'

'Stop saying silly things, Bast. Good night.' said Kvothe smiling.

'Let me sleep with you Reshi.'

'We've got work to do tomorrow.' He didn't sound very convinced though. Not enough for the student's insistence, at least.

'It wouldn't be the first time I manage to open your lock' said the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

'Bast no.'

The Fae kept talking, unable to contain his happiness.

'Now you'll be the same as you were. Because I conquered the heart of Kvothe the Bloodless.'

'Kvothe the Bloodless wasn't that good.'

'Don't say that. You were great! And you still are, of course.'

'You know what? I've been called by many names, but my favourite one is Reshi, because that's how you call me.'

When Bast heard that he couldn't control himself anymore.

'Oh Reshi.'

This time he put all his senses on the kiss. He set his arms around the other man and he couldn't help grinning when he heard a lock closing behind him.

'I'm glad you changed your mind, Reshi.'

The end

 **Well that was it. I hope you enjoyed. I leave up to your imagination what happened later that night. *wink, wink***


End file.
